Miscalculation
by Thea Yume
Summary: Everyday Harry tries to find the quickest and the most efficient way to save his daughter Jesse, even if that meant he won't be getting enough sleep. However, that causes for him to make a miscalculation in his work. It's a good thing (Y/N) decides to help him.
_**My friend wanted that I would write a one-shot about Harry X Reader, so I did. I hope Harry isn't too much out of character. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading :)**_

* * *

Harry stood facing the glassy writing board deep in thought.

"No, this isn't right," he stated. "I must have made a miscalculation," Harry whispered, not wanting to admit that. He immediately began to look for what could have caused this irrational answer. The more he looked at all the formulas, the more his head hurt. Probably the lack of sleep was causing the headache. Everyday Harry tries to find the quickest and the most efficient way to save his daughter Jesse, even if that meant he won't be getting enough sleep. The most important thing is to get her back no matter what.

Just then you were walking to Harry's workplace, worried about him. It was almost the middle of the night, and still he kept working on something. You had just finished your research about the new metahuman which Barry apprehended this afternoon. You didn't always work this late, but you wanted to finish the research today – that metahuman's powers are fascinating and perhaps they even hold the answer to stop Zoom.  
You stepped in to the room and noticed Harry intently analyzing the formulas he had written.

"Need any help?" you asked, hoping this time he wouldn't refuse your offer like he always did.

"No, I'm fine, (Y/N). I'll figure this out on my own," Harry answered without looking back.

You sighed, walking closer to him, "You know, it looks like to me that you'll just end up standing here all night long." You looked at the writing board now standing next to Harry, "If you could just tell me how I can help you, I'm sure we could solve the problem together faster than you could on your own."

"No, it's fine. It's already late, so you should go home," Harry insisted, still trying to figure out the problem.

"Awww, are you worried about me?" you smirked casting a glance at him.

Harry looked at you, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped, not finding the right words. He once again turned to the writing board. Slightly bowing his head while considering something, Harry admitted, "I think I made a miscalculation somewhere, but I can't seem to find what could be wrong with any of these formulas."

"If you took better care of yourself, you wouldn't have this problem right now," you said, looking at him with a worried expression.

Harry turned to look at you with a fake confusion on his face, "I don't understand what you-"

"Harry, it's pretty obvious that you aren't getting enough sleep lately. It's not the first time you're the last one to leave the S.T.A.R. Labs. Everyone leaves before you, and the ones who end up working late always say the same thing, 'Harry was still working when I left.' Really now – if you don't have any more strength to think, to even stand, what will you do then? How will you help Jesse in that condition? Did you think about that?" you were honestly worried about Harry, so you accidently ended up giving him a lecture. "We are a team, Harry, so we all worry about you," you continued with a worried smile. After a short pause, you whispered, "I worry about you..." and looked back at the writing board, not daring to look him in the eyes anymore.

Harry looked at you with an utter surprise, speechless. For a moment, he bowed his head, looking at the ground with a smile and just like previously, turned to the writing board, still smiling, "As I said before, I can't seem to find what could be the problem with these formulas. If someone considers helping me, maybe I won't end up standing here all night."

You chuckled a bit, stealing a glance at Harry. You couldn't help but smirk, feeling your heart fluttering from delight after seeing him smile like that. "Well, if you insist, perhaps I'll help you," you replied playfully.

Closely looking at the formulas, after about 10 minutes you were able to figure out what was wrong. All of the formulas were right, but in one of them Harry used the answer from the wrong equation thus making further calculations wrong. He really was in need for a good night's sleep.  
After explaining what was wrong, you helped Harry to recalculate the remaining equations.

"Thank you for your help, (Y/N)," Harry smiled at you genuinely.

"Glad I could help," you replied smiling shyly with a soft blush. "If by any chance you need some help again, don't hesitate to ask me, alright?" you added.

"Sure," Harry slightly nodded, smile never leaving his face.

Content with the answer, you decided it was time to go home, "I guess I'll be going now... So... See you tomorrow."

"(Y/N)."

You were about to leave, but heard Harry calling your name.

"Yes?" you turned around to look at him.

"I could accompany you home... If you'd like," Harry offered somewhat shyly, slightly looking away.

You smiled widely, happy to hear his offer, "That would be nice."

Harry smiled back and you couldn't help but blush, barely keeping your fluttering heart in place.


End file.
